Kung Fu Panda: THE SECRET OF THE CRYSTAL
by Akemi StormBorn
Summary: When an old friend of the Furious Five returns to the Jade Palace, and reveals a magical mystery, will they all survive the magic of the stone crystal? Will Po and Tigress live to tell each other how they always felt about each other at the end?
1. The message

**Well guys, I told you I'll be back to business soon! Maybe I should get on with this story before tenth grade gets to full swing.**

 **Have fun fans! And don't forget to give reviews!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

(Jade Palace: Training Hall)

"Po!" Tigress screamed. "You knock me into the ground one more time-"

"Oh! What are you gonna do about it?" Po smirked.

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, only for Po to perfectly kick the wooden block she was holding. Tigress had been holding wooden blocks for Po so he could kick and break them, but he ended up knocking her out (by hitting her in the face) every time.

"Finally, I don't think I'm gonna do this with you again Po." Tigress said rubbing her face, but smiling a little.

"Well, who else am I gonna spar with?" Po said as he clicked his fingers in a celebration kind of way. "And you said it couldn't be done!"

"Ha! That was only when you kicked me in the face three times. But ok. You did it."

(Outside Training Hall)

An arrow comes flying towards the Jade Palace and Monkey catches it in mid-air. (Like in KFP 3) He noticed that there was a message attached to it.

"I can't really tell where this is from." Monkey said as he handed the arrow to Master Shifu who was meditating there.

"It says here it's for Tigress. From…. What!?" Shifu's eyes went wide as saucers as he read the name of the person who wrote the letter. "What is it Master? From who is it?" Viper asked. The rest of the five too saw who wrote the letter. Viper: "OH. MY. GOD! Tigress!"

Tigress and Po came running out.

Tigress: Yes Master!

Shifu handed the letter to her. "Letter…. For you."

Monkey: "And you're not gonna believe who it's from."

Tigress unrolled the letter and read it out loud. It went-

 _Dear Tigress,_

 _I know you'll be very surprised, hearing from me after such a long time. But I am having some trouble in my village. I cannot explain it here. I know what you will think on reading this. Why would an all-powerful being like me ask you for help? Because you are my friend and I believe in you extremely. I can think of no one else who can help me save my village. Besides, I really want to meet that new friend of yours, the Dragon Warrior, the Panda called Po, who I heard fell out of the sky like a ball of Fire. That was quite impressive, I must say._

 _Anyways, I am on my way to the Jade Palace now. I should be there soon._

 _Love,_

 _Amoly_

By the time Tigress read the name, Amoly, she was completely bewildered. She, the rest and the five and Shifu, were indeed surprised to hear from her after so long.

"She seems to know about me." Po said as he broke the silence. "Who is this Amoly? How come I don't know her?"

Viper: "It's kind of a long story."

Po: "No lack of time."

"Let me tell you Po." Tigress said staring at the letter. "Amoly was our friend who lived in the Jade Palace, way before you came along. Her story goes to 15 years ago. She was Oogway's student."

"Oogway had students before he came to the Jade Palace?" Po asked.

Tigress: "Yes. Don't interrupt!"

Po: "My bad. OK continue."

 **(A/N: Guys, while reading the story you can imagine a sort of flashback. And Amy is Amoly's nickname. And just so you know, she is a female turtle.)**

Tigress: Amoly was a girl from the village where Oogway came from. The village of turtles. Legend says that the turtles have supreme powers in many arts. Kung Fu was Oogway's specialty. Amoly's father, Master Arikey, was a feared, but also a very kind wizard. He used his powers in the best possible ways….with often a couple of accidents. But for generations it was only the men of the village who were given training to fight and be wizards. The women were taught to be graceful ladies. Until Amoly came along. Her mother died giving birth to her. But her last wish was to let her daughter be the best she could be. When she was born, Oogway saw that she was more magical than any other girl in the village, and saw that she was destinied, not to be a lady, but a warrior. She was an extremely strong girl. When Oogway explained this to her father, he was pleased. He felt happy about the fact that his daughter could be a warrior and he and Oogway began to train her when she was three years old. And little Amoly was enthusiastic about it. But there was a problem. The supreme Lady of the village, Lady Ramona, was dead against the subject. She wanted her village girl to be just like any other girl, a graceful lady. So watching her excel in battle arts only infuriated her. Until one day. It happened that it was Amoly's fifteenth birthday. Oogway was already at the Jade Palace at this point, but he often came to his village. He came on her birthday, and was pleased to see what she had become. She had perfected her magical powers, of nature and music. And she was a warrior, unlike anyone he ever knew. On that day, he gave her a necklace. A beautiful, star shaped one, which shone as bright as one. She did not know the meaning of the necklace. But apparently her father and the Lady Ramona did. Her father was overjoyed to see what his dear daughter had become. But to Ramona…. To her, this was the last straw. She never wanted her to be a warrior, she wanted a Lady! Even Amy didn't know why, but the night after her birthday, the Lady tried to kill her. Master Arikey tried to stop her, but the Lady Ramona's inner dark magic showed. Master Arikey told Amy to run away and not look back, but when she did look back, she saw Ramona kill her father. Amy escaped, and ended up here, in the Valley of Peace. We found her there, weak of hunger after running for a week. We saved her from the bandits, and brought her to the Palace, where Oogway and her knew each other immediately. We befriended Amy and told her she was welcome to stay for as long as she needed. Oogway eventually told her about the necklace he gave her. It meant that she would be the next leader of the village. Amy was a delightful girl. She sang for us and spoke of the beauty of nature and plants and flowers beyond our wildest dreams. She used to train in the Palace too, and was a great warrior, but she wished to be kept a secret. So you Po, and the rest of the villagers never knew she was here. For seven years she lived here, until her lover, Mikey by name, came here to take her back.

 **(End of flashback)**

Tigress: She told us how much she lost when she left her village. Her father, her friends, her lover and her Master Yoshi.

 **(Master Yoshi was another master in the village and a friend of Amoly's father. He also trained her when Oogway left for the Jade Palace shortly after her training began. Master Yoshi was also the father of Mikey and his three elder brothers. Master Yoshi had been killed by his enemy a year before Amy's fifteenth birthday.)**

Po had been listening to every word of the story with rapt attention since Tigress began.

Tigress looked at Amoly's letter again. "After Mikey took her away, in a few weeks we received her letter which said that she was now the leader of her village and she would never forget how good friends we were to her." Tigress smiled. "And now she's coming back. I can't wait to see her!"

Po: Well, so we better make arrangements if such an old friend of yours is coming back!

 **Well guys! That was it for the first chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to give reviews!**


	2. Out with the scrolls

**BARELY ANY REVIEWS!? WAS MY STORY BAD!? I'm so sorry I disappointed you guys. But I can't leave this story hanging. Well, I'll get on with it anyway.**

 **I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or even the turtle characters. The turtles, are, well, from another show. So I don't own them. It's a sort of crossover.**

(Few hours later, Tigress POV)

I can't believe it. Amoly, my dear friend, is coming back. I really missed her all these years. Come to think of it, she is also an expert on life, and feelings and all. Let me explain. Ever since we returned from Gongmen, I've felt weird around Po. Sometimes when I'm with him, my cheeks go all red (thankfully not visible because of my fur), and sometimes I get into hysterics, or something like that. And even more so after we returned from the Panda village. Considering that Po almost killed himself to take Kai away, at that time I didn't show it there and then, but I wanted to scream! Thank goodness we saved Po with chi. So now I think I know I really really like him a lot…. I think. AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm so confused! And Amy, well, she's been in love. So maybe I can get some stuff from her.

(Outside Jade Palace, Tigress POV)

We all stood at the door of the Jade Palace, waiting for Amoly to come. Soon enough, we heard the sound of panting from the Thousand steps. The kind of panting Po made. And finally, Amoly came into sight. I'll describe her. She was a female turtle with bandages on her hands and feet (all warriors put those on to avoid injury, even me), shining purple eyes and she was wearing a purple mask. Behind her, came Mikey, who was a male turtle (obviously), a little taller than Amoly, blue eyes and orange mask.

Amoly was panting heavily. "*Gasp!* *Gasp!* I *Gasp* forgot how many stairs were here!"

Mikey wasn't less, even though they were warriors, stairs were, well, kind of an enemy to everyone. "You could have *cough* gotten a palanquin, ya know!"

"Shut it Mikey!"

And then finally, both of them looked our way. I think they felt awkward.

"Gimme a sec." said Amoly. I couldn't help but giggle. She never liked stairs anyway.

Finally those two caught their breath, and that's when Amoly greeted us properly, or so I thought.

"Master Tigress." That's all she said before bowing to us. I glared at her.

"That's no way to greet an old friend!" I scoffed. At this she gave me her What-are-you-talking-about? Look.

"Huh!? But this is how we always g-" I didn't let her finish. I simply ran to her and gave her a tight hug. It was silly, I know. But then again, she was my friend, right?

Amoly was all What-the? But she only smiled and hugged me back. Just then, the rest of the five, and surprisingly even Shifu, we all gave her a hug. Both Mikey and Po just watched.

When we finally broke our group hug, Amoly was grinning widely.

"It's so good to see you again Amy!" I patted her back, or let's just say, her shell.

"And it's good to be back here after so long, and see you. I can see a lot of changes with the Dragon Warrior. I hope you remember Mikey." She said looking at Mikey.

"Hi!" He simply said.

"Hey!" that's all we could say. We barely knew Mikey, but he seemed to understand things between old friends.

That's when Amy finally noticed Po. "Hey! Hi! You must be Po! I have heard so much about you!" She extended her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too Amoly. Tigress told me a lot about you." Po said as he took her hand.

Mikey suddenly started blurting out. "Hey Po! Is it true that you and Ti-". And that's all he could say before Amoly slapped her hand on his mouth and gave him her Shut-up look. I have to admit, she gives a lot of looks. Whatever he was gonna say, she obviously didn't want him to say.

(Amoly POV)

"Why can't I mention that?" Mikey asked me, but it sounded muffled because my hand was on his mouth.

"You just, well…. Can't! So, don't mention it." That's when I removed my hand from his mouth hoping he wouldn't blurt out what I didn't want him to blurt out.

Viper finally asked me "So, what was that trouble in your village that you mentioned earlier?"

I finally remembered what I came for. I almost forgot! Silly me!

(Tigress POV)

After that minor stumble, now I did really want to know what trouble she had in her village. Then I noticed, she seemed weak, and she didn't have that glow on her that she had before.

"Ahh yes about that. It's really big trouble." she said with a look of concern. "A couple of days ago, people in my village suddenly started turning into stone statues. It took nearly every ounce of my energy to turn them back." She then showed us a little spark of her magic, but it only fell and didn't glow.

I was conbaffled! (Confused and baffled) "YOU'VE LOST YOUR MAGIC!?" I yelled.

"No! No! Of course not!" Amy looked at me like I was crazy. "It's just a temporary weakness!"

Master Shifu finally stepped in. "Did you just say they turned to stone?"

"Yes Master Shifu."

"Hmmm… everyone, follow me."

We followed Master Shifu to the Hall of Scrolls. I saw he was frantically looking for a scroll like he was looking for Kai's scroll again. He was muttering 'crystal, crystal' to himself over and over again. He threw down a lot of scrolls from the shelves too.

Amy looked at the pile of scrolls that were all disorganized. She leaned to me and whispered "How is he supposed to put all those back?"

Shifu finally came down with a scroll. "Behold-"

Amy, I guess couldn't keep herself. "Aren't you going to put all these back Master?"

"That would take a few hours Amoly. Maybe you should read the scroll first."

"Nope!" In the next moment, Amy levitated all the scrolls, and put them back in their right places; with one finger!

"Done and done!"

I shook my head. That girl is too silly. But in a really good way. Like Po.

Shifu finally took in what he saw. "Riiight… now about this scroll."

We all crowded around Master Shifu as he began.

Amy was shocked at what she read. "The Stone Crystal? I thought it was lost centuries ago!"

"It indeed was." said Master Shifu. "But it also says here that only one who possesses dark magic can revive the stone crystal from the rubble and release it's magic. The streaks of light from the crystal may be why your people turned to stone. Had you taken any protective measures before you left the village to come here?"

"Yes Master I did. I saw that the streaks came only after dark. So I left an arrangement that a protective barrier would appear around the village after sunset."

"Good. Then that should protect your people for a while."

"A while?"

"Yes, the crystal's magic will break the barrier sooner or later."

Amy and Mikey's face grew pale at this. I know they feared for their people.

Master Shifu broke the silence. "Since, all of us can't go to the village for the sake of the valley, who will go with Amy to her village?"

"I'll go with her." Po and I, both of us said this at the same time.

"Jinx!" That was both of us again. I could only giggle.

"Either ways…. Both of us are going." I said smiling at Amy and then at Po. I was looking forward to this, I would be alone with Po, and besides I could ask Amy and Mikey a thing or two.

 **Well guys, that's all for the second chapter. Sorry I had to leave it here with no romantic stuff. My mom is nagging me time and again to go do my homework. Don't forget to give reviews this time! Definitely give reviews! Good or bad!**


	3. Pep talk

**Dudes, seriously! I need more reviews here! Ok, I'll get on with it.**

 **I do not own KFP or the turtles. It's a crossover. And just in case anyone forgot, Amy is Amoly's nickname.**

(Tigress POV)

I was in my room packing for our trip. While I was packing, I also saw the action figure of Po that he gave me when I had gone to the Garnet Palace. I decided to take that with me too. He keeps the action figure of me with him all the time. So why shouldn't I? That's when Amoly stopped by at my room. She tapped the door a little to get my attention.

"Well, that was… quite unexpected." She said with a hint of mischief.

I looked at her, a bit confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You giggled? You jinxed?"

"Yes, so?" But suddenly the realization hit me of what she was driving at. I was gonna answer, but she beat me to it.

"Tigress, in all the years when I lived here, I honestly never saw you smile, laugh or giggle. Not to mention you actually hugged me! You were never very social; you were always in the training hall, training yourself half to death! Which I didn't like. Not to mention, you've never done anything even close to a prank! And now you're jinxing! I can see you've changed for the better, which is just…. Wow! Who is responsible for this feat?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but again, she beat me to it.

She winked at me and said "Is it that panda? The Dragon Warrior? Po? I've already noticed how you two look at each other. And apparently Mikey noticed it even faster than me, that's why I had to slap my hand on his mouth. Didn't want you to feel awkward."

I opened my mouth again to answer, but this time she didn't beat me to it, I just forgot what I was going to say.

"No answer to give huh?" she giggled again. She was obviously amused. "You were the last person I expected to fall in love."

Finally I said something to avoid looking like an idiot. "I don't love Po! He's just my best friend!"

"Suuuure….. you don't. You're just a tiger in denial."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Don't start with that silly argument!"

"Ok Ok Ok!" she waved her hand at me like she did before so that I wouldn't get angry. "But seriously, ok, you may ignore the 'love' thing for the time being. What's it about Po anyway?"

I sat down on my bedroll and sighed. She sat down beside me.

"I…" I tried to begin. Amy, sweet as always, placed a hand on my shoulder. That gesture somehow gave me the strength to continue. Viper too often helped with that. Except she was a lot more teasing.

Yea, well, anyway I continued. "It's odd, you know. Seeing as I never told him, or showed him any sign of me having a soft side. Po….he can…just see the best everyone, every single person. He gets along well with everyone, including the ruthless side of me."

Amy's eyes widened. She was obviously surprised to hear this stuff from me. But she was listening patiently. I continued.

"He changed me Amy. Nobody knows, because of my wall. Po just seems to look through my opaque wall. He crumbled every rock that I took 20 years to build, with just a look. Think about it Amy! I worked 20 years to build that wall! And he can break it in seconds! How!?" I buried my face in my paws. Now I felt even more confused.

Amy placed her hand on my shoulder and in her most caring voice said- "Because he honestly cares. And when someone honestly cares, they would do anything for who they care about."

I looked at her. That sure sounded like Po. He does honestly care, I thought. Amy continued.

"Tigress, your wall, it's like a trap. You are strong, but this is a trap from which you can't break free on your own. In my years of living here I saw you don't let yourself get attention from anyone. Po, in a way, loves you."

I felt shocked now. "Po loves me? He loves me?"

"Only you and Po know that. He broke through for you, didn't he? Tigress, you are brave enough to admit that you're too much of a coward to break through yourself. Po knows that. So he's helping. Like you said, he sees the best in everyone."

I slowly nodded. Amy really was helping. We were cut off by Master Shifu.

"Tigress, finish packing soon. You and Po may leave with Amoly tomorrow morning."

"Yes Master." I said as Master Shifu walked away.

"Finish packing Tigress. Just think about what I said, ok?" Amy said as she left my room.

(Meanwhile with Po. Po's POV)

That was the first time Tigress jinxed. That was pretty funny. As I packed, I stuffed her action figure in my pocket. No way I'm leaving my fave action figure behind! I didn't have a lot of packing to do though. Because I knew when I'd come down the stairs, my dad would give me a whole travel pack. He'd pack me food for weeks, cookies, buns, vegetables… and I already have my action figures. Amoly seems to be a really sweet and friendly girl. I can see why everyone is so fond of her.

"Hey Po!"

I turned around to see Mikey, Amy's boyfriend. He was grinning widely at me.

"Hey Mikey! How can I help you?"

"No help needed. I just wanted to ask you something, before Amy slaps a hand on my mouth again."

"Ok, bring it."

"Are you and Tigress in a relationship?" he said with a smirk.

My eyes widened. What the heck am I supposed to answer here!?

"U-uh-I-n-n-no, we're just friends." I said stuttering. I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment.

"You sure? I know love when I see it. And I've never been wrong about love my whole life. When my brother, Raph, fell in love, he didn't want to admit it. And nobody knew but me, and he never told me either."

"Hey now. Tigress is my best friend. And my favorite. Just that. And that's…. well…. that."

"That? Po, you're in love. And I don't blame you for not being able to admit it. It happens in everyone's first time. Uhhh, it is your first time, right?"

"Yup. But I don't love her or anything… Aaaaahhhhh! Who am I kidding!?"

"Now take it easy Po. It happens to everyone. You know Tigress has a wall around her, right?"

"Yea, I've been trying to break it. I don't know if it's working though. I mean, I want her to be happy, and well, lighten up. There's more to life than battle, she just needs to understand that."

"Even if you ignore the love Po, that's your best friend. Of course her wall is breaking down! Amy told me everything about her years here when we took her back. She told us about how hardcore Tigress was. That's when I thought, if all her friends; Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, even Amoly! If all of them tried to get her to soften, but gave up in a week, then who could save Tigress? She was stubborn, and had created a hardcore image, and nobody could get her to soften…. Until you came along. The fact that she has lightened up is clear from the fact she was hugging, smiling, giggling, and even jinxing! I thought only you Monkey did that."

I stared at him. "Mikey, are you some sort of love expert?"

'Pretty much."

I looked him. Maybe he was right.

"Look, she was trapped, she was imprisoned in a hard, cold cell which she had created for herself. I didn't let her be kind even if she wanted to. She was trapped with no one to release her. Except you. You have been trying for an year or so now. You are definetly succeeding. Now finish packing! We're leaving tomorrow morning." He finally exited my room then. Then I thought, "Am I actually in love? And even if I were, would Tigress feel the same? Of course she won't! An awesome and beautiful Kung fu master like her deserves better than just a big flabby Panda!"

(Dining hall) (Normal POV)

Po prepared the dinner as everyone sat down. In no time, he had everyone laughing, including Amoly and Mikey, who decided to join them for dinner, with a funny story from his dad's restaurant.

"So what did you say?" Mikey asked between his laughs.

"And then I said, 'Hey man you better pay full price or don't show your face in this place again!' "

"So what did the guy do?" Mantis asked.

"Well you should've seen his face when dad hit him in the face with a frying pan!"

"Even I know better than getting on your father's bad side, especially with his frying pan." Shifu stated.

Tigress barely paid attention to Po's story. She eventually found herself staring at Po every time, and dreamily looked at his shy, goofy smile. She could feel another rock get destroyed, as she looked at the Panda who melted her heart. And apparently, Po noticed that when he sat down to eat himself. As everyone discussed Po's story, Po and Tigress could only find themselves staring at each other. Even though they looked away and pretended they weren't really looking at each other.

"Well thanks for dinner Po. We should get to bed now." Monkey said as he yawned and left.

"And thanks for the funny story!" Mikey said between his laughs and left.

"Goodnight everyone! I'll clean the dishes and go to bed." Po said.

"Can I help Po?" Tigress asked as she hid her blush.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Po said with a smile.

Amoly winked at Tigress before leaving the dining room. Tigress blushed even more.

Po couldn't help but feel nervous now. Talk about awkward! These two young lovers were all alone in room, standing next to each other, cleaning the dishes. And none of them knew what the other felt. They slowly moved towards each other, still pretending they weren't looking at each other.

Tigress finally swallowed her nervousness. She finally turned her head and looked at Po, and caught him red-handed staring at her. Po was going to look away, but he couldn't stop himself from gazing into her amber eyes, and getting lost in their deep complexity. And Tigress was just the same, gazing into his jade green eyes and then felt herself drowning in them.

They had been staring at each other in a way that they didn't even realize that they were leaning into each other. Po's paw reached Tigress' face, and she didn't fight it, only leaned in more. And right when their lips were about to touch-

"YEEEOOWWW! MANTIS! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Yup, that was Viper. And that snapped Po and Tigress out of what they hypnotized each other into doing.

"Oh man! Tigress I am so sorry! I-I…" Po stuttered. "Please don't kill me."

"No Po! It's ok It's ok! You did nothing, it was all me! I-I-I'm the one who's sorry!" Tigress started panicking again. When they both calmed down-

"Wait, what just happened out there?" Po asked as he turned around and left the kitchen with Tigress, only to find Viper running around in the corridor, yelling a couple of swear words at Mantis, and Mantis was laughing like a maniac and rolling on the ground, as the others, including Shifu, Amoly and Mikey, looked on.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE REALLY LUCKY IF I DON'T KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Viper yelled again.

"What did he do exactly?" Po asked Monkey.

"I think Mantis put fire ants in her bed. But it's awesome! This is hilarious!" Monkey said as he too rolled on the floor laughing.

Tigress sighed. As much as watching Viper running around was funny, she was just frustrated. Po and her were so close…. so close to their first kiss.

"Well, I hope our first kiss will happen someday." She thought.

 **Well guys, that's all for this chapter. Hope you like it because it took me a whole week to make this one up. And this time I put romantic stuff. Wink! Enjoy guys!** **And give reviews please!** **I'm short on reviews here! Very short!**


	4. A Day in the village

**Guys, I'm not gonna stress on this but** **please give reviews** **. And I'd like to thank Kate for her reviews. Thanks for the ideas Kate. I'll work on what you suggested. But it'll take a while though, so that the story makes sense.**

 **And Mikey has three brothers and he is the youngest! And I know I am using a lot of English names in a story set in China, but I just like em! Amy is Amoly's nickname.**

 **And guys soooo sorry for the delay. But tenth grade is getting busier and busier! So** **my next chapters are gonna be kind of delayed.**

 **Well, I'll get on with it. I do not own KFP or the turtles. It's a crossover. Enjoy dudes and dudettes! ;)**

(Next morning)

Bags packed, preparations made. Amoly and Mikey were ready to leave. They were just waiting for Po and Tigress outside the Jade Palace. Finally they were ready to go too.

"Po? Where's your stuff?" Mikey asked, surprised to see that Po had almost nothing at all. "Are you sure that's enough food for you?"

"You'll see." came Po's reply.

Master Shifu and the rest of the five were there to see them off. "I wish you luck. I know you will succeed."

"Good luck guys! And if you need any help- any help at all, don't hesitate to send a message." Monkey said as they left.

"Goodbye guys!" the four of them shouted as they went down the stairs.

(Down in the valley)

"Oh Po!" that was Mr. Ping shouting. "I got your trunk packed! I packed you food for weeks, cookies, buns, vegetables and you already have your action figures!"

Now Mikey saw why Po didn't pack back at the palace.

"Now you see why I didn't pack back at the palace?" Po asked.

Mikey raised his hands. "I surrender!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Amoly said, inwardly grinning at Mikey's joke… that, well, only she could understand.

"I heard you were going to a turtle village." said Li Shan as he got out of the shop.

"Yea Dads. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, ok?"

"Be back soon son! And stay safe!" said Li Shan and Mr. Ping as Po left and they waved each other goodbye.

Now that everybody had their travel packs, the four of them set off for Amoly's village, Wu-Gui Cun.

…

They had travelled for the whole day, and the travel was full of beauty. Tigress and Po saw places and small valleys full of flowers they had never seen before. The travel was actually so fun that they felt they reached the village just as soon as they left. They reached Wu-Gui Cun that evening.

"We're here." Amoly and Mikey declared.

It was a beautiful village on a hill, with a couple of small rivers, complete with pretty waterfalls where rainbows were clearly visible. The greenery and all the flowers and trees gave the village an absolutely splendid appearance. There were wooden, but very strong and beautiful huts everywhere, no doubt the homes of the people. A short distance away, there was a larger house, a palace-like structure, where Amoly, Mikey, and the rest of their friends and family lived. Amoly was the leader of the village after all. All over the place, the turtle people could be seen working, cute children were seen playing, and even training. Yes, it was an absolutely beautiful village.

Po and Tigress gaped at the village and were baffled by it's beauty. They could only say "Whoa…!"

A female turtle carrying vegetables noticed the four figures at the entrance of the village. "Amoly? Friends! Amoly is back! She's back!"

"She made it!"

"She got her friends!"

"Master Tigress from the Furious Five and Po the Dragon Warrior! Her friends are legendary!"

The people shouted excitedly as they made it towards Amoly, Mikey, Po and Tigress. They crowded around them, and the children couldn't be less excited. They were constantly asking them to lift them up.

"Amy you're back!" shouted a girl, as she came running towards Amoly and Mikey. She was wearing a yellow mask, and her name was Talena, better known as Tali.

"Tali!" Amoly shouted as the two friends embraced each other, as Amoly's other friends, Venus (wearing light blue mask) and Larotta (wearing pink mask), also came running and joined the hug. Just a few, moments later, Mikey's three brothers showed up, Leo (The eldest, wearing dark blue mask), Raph (wearing red mask) and Donnie (wearing a dark yellow mask).

"Mikey! Amy! You're back!" Leo shouted.

"Guys!" Mikey shouted back. The four brothers embraced each other and then joined the girls' hug. They patted each others' back, and Raph was constantly nudging his little brother.

Amoly finally turned her attention to Po and Tigress. "Friends, this is-"

"We know! The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!" They all shouted at once, almost scaring Amoly.

"I'm a huge fan Master Tigress!" Larotta said as she shook Tigress' hand. "You're the hardcore!"

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you." Tigress said. "When Amy lived in the Jade Palace she told me a lot about you all."

"And she told us a lot about you when she came back." said Venus. "Thank you for taking care of her all those years. Thank you so much."

"Yes, she wouldn't have made it without your help." added Talena. "It was you, wasn't it? You were on a mission, and you found her and took her in."

"I am a warrior. It is my duty to help those in need." Came Tigress' reply.

"And for what you did for our friend, we thank you." said Leo, as he handed a scroll to Tigress. "It's special. Our father used to teach us about it when we were young. You'll get it."

"Thank you. It's an honour."

Raph, in the meantime, had turned to Po. "Bro! I don't know if Tigress is- never mind! But you've been the Dragon Warrior for like, two years now. You ever gonna tell her that?"

Po slammed his paw into his face. "You think it's that easy? My jaw is very delicate ya know!"

Amoly shook her head. She then turned to the people.

"My dear people, I promised you I would get help, and I did." Amoly announced. "I know what happened in our haven a few days ago was tragic, but all of us together, will stop at nothing to stop it! Who's with me?"

The crowd shouted a Yeah! which meant they were all with her at this. Amoly continued. "We will stop this darkness from engulfing us, and be there for each other at all times. We must train to be the best we can be, and know that none of us is inferior, we all have an inner strength that we should be brave enough to show. You'll need my help, and I'll need yours."

"We're all in this with you, M'lady… with you and your friends." Said another woman.

"Yea! And we're definitely with you!" Raph announced as he put his arm around Mikey.

All the people bowed to Amoly, and she too curtseyed. That was when a little boy came out from the crowd. "And if you need any help you'll definitely call me, right?" he said as he tried to throw a kick, which was more of a punt.

Amoly laughed. "Oh definitely, Lu! You'll definitely be with us."

…..

After that, when everyone had dispersed, Tigress saw that Po seemed pretty excited to check out the village.

"Po? Tigress? Why don't you two rest for today? And see the village? We'll start working on our things tomorrow." Amoly suggested.

"We'd love that!" pat came Po's reply. "Please can we check it out? Please please please please please please please!"

"Ok alright Po!" Tigress said. "We'll check out the village today."

"Yes!" Po said excitedly as he ran into the village, and Tigress followed him. Amoly stood there and watched them go together, smiling inwardly.

The village was actually kind of haphazard for Po and Tigress because they were new there. Po was constantly bumping into carts and people. But the people were very nice, and seemed to understand it was an accident. Many little girls were playing, and gave flowers to Tigress. She could only smile. They were busy putting flowers in her fur, as Po stood back and watched, as he was busy giggling.

By the time the girls were finished, Tigress was looking like a flower herself. The little ones had dressed her up in so many flowers, you could also say she looked prettier than the rainbows on the waterfall. Raph had again run into Po, and when they saw Tigress, they could only gape.

Tigress couldn't deny that she loved this new look the little girls gave her. "Oh Thank you!" she gushed.

Po smiled. Raph gave Po the lovesick face and then Po slapped him.

Later, both of them went into the little market. It was lit up with lanterns and many decorations were hung up. Po had just been buying a couple of sandwiches, when Tigress noticed this giant mosaic on the wall opposite to her. It was a picture of Master Arikey, his wife, and Amoly when she was a baby.

"That was made when Amoly was just born. Master Arikey and our dad, Master Yoshi, made it themselves." Raph told Tigress.

"It's beautiful…" Tigress said as she gaped at this work of art. She was distracted by a small band playing music, and when she turned around, she saw Amoly dancing to the music.

Amoly pulled a little boy in to dance with her and spun around with him as the little one laughed. Soon, she pulled in three more people, pulled in Po too, and many others joined by themselves.

A lot of people started clapping as they danced and followed in Amoly's dance. Tigress just looked on, her arms folded and watching with a smile on her face. Until Po motioned her to join them. Tigress shook her head, but Raph forcefully pulled her in.

"We turtles don't take no for an answer to dancing." Raph smirked.

"But no wait I couldn't-!"

Tigress was annoyed, but someone pulled her into the crowd the minute she stepped in, as Raph laughed.

Tigress and Po had a lot of fun that evening. At one point Po bought a hand-embroided cloth with the yin-yang symbol on it and gave it to Tigress, who absolutely loved it. As everyone had been dancing, they extended their arms and were dancing towards each other, before other people grabbed them in the circle. They danced away from each other, still smiling at the other. At another time, Po painted a breathtaking mural of the yin-yang symbol on a wall, as Tigress had looked on. The man playing the violin hammed it up, and now even Tigress couldn't deny she was having fun dancing. She and Po also ate the sandwiches he had bought earlier, smiling at each other the whole time. All the people were dancing in perfect grace, in a perfect formation. Po looked back at Tigress, who was definitely having fun as she spun around, her feet moving with the beat, and that was the moment when the music ended, and Po and Tigress found themselves in each other's arms. Everyone around them cheered.

Both of them blushed as they let go of each other.

…

(Tigress POV)

After dancing that much, I was tired. I told Po that he could see the rest of the village by himself. He reluctantly agreed. That's when I ran into Amoly again. Or well, I ran into Amoly and Mikey. They were billing and cooing again. I tried not to stare. Awkward! But they stopped when they spotted me.

"Tigress that was awesome!" Mikey cheered. "Have you ever danced before?"

"Never. It just came naturally, I think."

"Well, you were amazing anyway. You and Po." Amy winked at me again. I struggled to hide my blush.

"Come with me Tigress." she said again. "I wanna show you something."

I followed Mikey and Amy to a small secluded hill nearby. When we got there, I saw a small fountain there.

"This place is scared in the village. Just see why." Amoly said, and then motioned me to look into the water of the fountain with her. When I did, I noticed something very odd. The water only showed half of my reflection, and Amoly's reflection was just the same, until Mikey stood next to her and looked into the fountain along with her. When both of them looked into the fountain together, both their reflections were complete. I could not understand what was going on.

"Confused?" Amy asked me.

"Very…"

"Legend says that when a person looks into this fountain, it only shows half of your reflection. Until you find love. When you look into the water with the one you love, and your reflections are complete, it means you found your soulmate." Amoly explained to me, and then turned to Mikey. "I was in love with another guy before I met Mikey, but he broke my heart. At that time, Mikey befriended me. So when I looked into the fountain along with Mikey, and our reflections were complete… I knew he cared."

"So… you think Po and I…?"

"Try it out sometime. You could get Po here now."

"No thanks. I'd… like to go to bed now. Long day tomorrow."

"True…" Amoly sighed. "Come on. I'll take you to your room"

We walked into Amoly's large house. The sleeping quarters looked a lot like the ones in the Jade Palace. Po had already gone to bed.

Amoly led me to my room, right across from Po. We said our goodnights, and when I went to sleep, I could hear Po snoring loudly. I smiled. Those snores didn't really bother me now. I drifted of to sleep, wondering to myself, if Po really was my soulmate.

 **Like I said, sooooo sorry for the delay. But the next chapter is gonna be even more delayed, because I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna write next. So don't hold your breath guys. And pls,** **give reviews.**


	5. Under Pressure

**Guysss! I am sooooo sorry for the humongous delay! But I have been super busy handling a double-triple life. Ok, more than triple; more like quadruple or even more maybe. Tenth grade student, story-writer, comic maker, editor, video maker (for my YouTube channel), the next ten years of my life being planned by my dad… must I go on? On top of that dealing with my active volcanic mom (If you know what I mean), who doesn't really appreciate me story writing, or doing any artwork for that matter.**

 **Ahem… enough with that sappy stuff. I'll just move along. Amy is Amoly's nickname. Tali is Talena's nickname. Mikey is the youngest brother, Leo is the eldest.**

(Tigress POV)

The next day started just how I thought it would. There was no gong, but I think the people in the village were used to getting up at the crack of dawn to get working. I came out to see Amoly sparring with Talena. Po came stumbling out of his room, a little surprising considering he won't wake up at the gong, and here, no sounds, still he was awake.

Ahem, ok Tigress focus.

Amy beat Talena, and then hoisted her up.

"Awesome job Amy!"

"You too Tali. Hey Tigress, Po! You two gonna join?"

"Sure. We'll be right there." I replied. I was gonna turn to Po but, "Po? Wait, where'd he-?"

"I'm already down here!" Po shouted. "Come onnn!"

And I had just gone down there when we heard a scream. When we reached the source, I saw a stone statue. Or was it a stone statue?

Amy sighed. "Not again….. Now we need the wall in the morning too. Talena, go get the others and re-inforce the dome. I'll take care of this."

I saw Amy use up an immense amount of energy to get the villager back to normal. She was dripping with sweat when she was done. I helped her get up.

"Amy, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

I saw the magic dome fly above us. The wall had been in-forced, a force field of some kind.

"Whoa…" Po gaped.

"It is magic, after all." came Amy's reaction.

I could see all the villagers either working or training. Not including the children. Master Arikey and Master Oogway's ideals were being followed by almost everyone. When we got back, we trained till the evening. When we took a break, I tried to read the scroll that Leo had given yesterday. And Leo was right about it too. I could read it, but I couldn't understand the meaning of one thing that was written.

"Don't get it?" Po asked me. He kind of startled me.

"PO! Don't ever do that again!" I said has he sat down.

"I'll try not to. Hey, remember that I didn't get the Dragon Scroll the first time either. You'll get it."

"You can't get any scroll here just like that." Amoly stated as she came up to us. "It always takes time. But Tigress can get scrolls really fast. I once took three weeks to read one scroll. Tigress would finish reading it in a couple of hours." She said nudging Po's arm with a giggle.

"Not new for me." Po replied. "I basically have to go through the same thing."

I was going to give Po an answer, but my mind went blank. I don't know why I began stuttering.

"Sure…. I lo… I mean scrolls…. They…" Amy gave me a thumbs up. "….they go…. Upwards?"

"Huh?" Po got confused. Amy gave me a cross sign, indicating me to change my words.

"While sparring?" Now even I knew I was talking nonsense. Even more than Monkey and Po combined. Amy face-palmed, shaking her head.

"Ooookkkk…. I'm just gonna go…."

As Po left, Amy shook me by the shoulder.

"Tigress get it together! You can't be so irrational around Po! I mean…. He's…. Po!"

That's when I had to yell at Amy waving my arms like a maniac. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING THIS IS MY FIRST TIME FALLING IN LOVE AND I'M FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'VE GOTTEN CRAZY AND IRRATIONAL AROUND PO LATELY I COULDN'T EVEN TELL HIM I WAS JEALOUS WHEN HE WAS GONNA GET MARRIED AND-"

Before I continued rambling, Amy slapped me. That got me a little mad. "Did you just slap me?"

"I was calming you down!"

"WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN!?" I yelled again only to get another slap.

"TIGRESS GET A GRIP!" Amy yelled at me and shook me again. "Now start over. And what's this about Po getting MARRIED!?"

"Long story. He isn't married though!"

"Oh thank goodness…" she sighed, then looked at me. "Tigress, you've lost me. I know about the general things that happen to you Po and the others, for example Master Tigress pushing the Dragon Warrior out of the way and taking a full on cannon shot for him. And I know you wouldn't push just anyone out of the way and take a shot. Monkey also tells me that in Gongmen city you and Po hugged – twice! Believe me, I was shocked. Because normally you would pound anyone who tried to touch you. I remember that one time this leapord was hitting on you and you punched him in the face and walked away saying 'IF ONE MORE SKINNY TWERP WITH WHITE FUR AND A STICK TRIES TO TOUCH ME!' Heh… that was funny. The others told me you changed a lot since Po came along. So what really happens when you and Po are alone? Between all the fighting and the adventures?"

"Well, I…" I began, but was interrupted.

"M'lady… sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem." Said a village woman.

"It's ok Gerda. Tigress, we'll talk later"

"Alright. What problem?"

 **Guys! Yeah I know I was very late in giving out this chapter. I'll try to give out the next ASAP! It might still be delayed. I'm very sorry but can't help it, Give reviews please.**


	6. The First Attack

**No Comments! I'm delayed enough already! Larry is Larotta's nickname.**

 **Just enjoy and give reviews!**

(Amoly POV)

I was just going to listen to what Tigress was going to say, but Gerda, one of the village women, came up to us.

"M'lady… sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

"It's okay Gerda. We'll talk later Tigress."

"Alright. What problem?" she asked Gerda.

I just got out of the corner with Tigress and Gerda when I saw something huge fly above me. I knew at once.

"It can't be…" I began. My friends came running up to me. They were all just dazed as I was. It was them; the same dark-winged creatures, the Hawk Moths; that had attacked my village all those years ago. Because of whom I had to flee my village and stay away. And every turtle in the village knew-

She was back…

And she possessed the Stone Crystal…

RAMONA. HAS. RETURNED…..

Me and the gang just stared in disbelief, as Larotta was yelling at them- "YOU DIRTY BATS GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE AND GET BACK INTO YOUR CAGES!"

Venus gave her a dirty look. "Real mature Larry… Real mature…"

Leo suddenly yelled "They're coming! Let's move!"

Hawk Moths came at us, and we split. Jumping up, we summoned our magic weapons.

(Normal POV)

Po had just knocked out a few Hawk Moths that had attacked the training house. He came rushing out, straight to Tigress.

"What the heck are they?!" he asked Tigress as he punched another Hawk Moth in the face.

Tigress kicked one in the gut. "The turtles call them Hawk Moths. Ramona's minions."

"WHAT!?" Po exclaimed. "I thought they beat that witch!"

Mikey threw his disc to a Hawk Moth behind Po and Tigress (which went right between them).

"Well apparently Ramona's live and now she's sent her 'things' to attack the turtles. And on top of that she has the Stone Crystal!" Tigress said.

In the sky, Amoly was struggling with another Hawk Moth. Tigress saw her. "Po! Throw me up there!" Po nodded and with mighty effort and scream, threw Tigress towards Amoly. Tigress kicked the Hawk Moth in the face so hard that his face literally went inside his body. Amoly was released and before she landed on her feet, she powered up her staff and as soon as she landed she banged her staff on the ground really hard, causing a loud bang which echoed through the air and made all the warriors stop fighting, including Po and Tigress. They stared, as all the other people did. The Hawk Moths were staring too.

*Eerie silence*

Amoly put her foot down, literally. As soon as her feet touched the land, the earth started rumbling. Something moved under the ground and the next moment a number of big vines arose from the ground, wrapping themselves around every Hawk Moth it could find. Soon enough, each one of the Hawk Moths was tied up.

"Whoa…" Tigress stared. She had never seen Amoly do that.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Po shouted.

"Not just me…" Amoly said. "We were all awesome! Pound it!" Everyone, including Po and Tigress pounded fists as the people let out a cheer. But at that moment, the sky darkened.

"Uh Oh!" Mikey whimpered.

"Uhhh… guys, I think we celebrated too soon." Amoly worriedly said. The dark clouds covered up the sky, and a familiar laugh was heard.

"Ramona!" the gang shouted.

Amoly turned to her friends. "We have to get the villagers to safety. Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey; round everyone up and take them to the Wu-Gui Palace. Po, Tigress go with them and talk to the older master. His name is Zang, and he lives in the High tower. Take his help to make the clouds go away. He'll know what to do. And yes, there are stairs, so please, try to hustle. And Ta-"

Talena interrupted her. "BEFORE you tell us what to do- DON'T! We're staying here, with you."

"WHAT!? But we need to-"

"Girl, you can't take Ramona alone, you know that." Larotta interrupted.

"Yeah but-"

"Larry and Tali are right Amy. We're not gonna leave you alone. We need each other." Venus said as the three girls stood beside Amoly and kept their hands on her shoulders.

Amoly smiled at her friends. "Ok. Thank you."

She turned to the others. "The rest of you, hustle!"

Tigress came up to her. "Amy, you're gonna be ok, right?"

"We'll be fine Tigress. Don't worry. Just take care of my people."

"I will. Stay safe."

Tigress ran back to the villagers and all the people went to the Wu-Gui Palace.

At that moment, there was thunder. This got the girls' attention. They looked to the sky and took their stances.

Suddenly, a big streak of lightning from the darkest cloud flashed towards them.

"SHIELDS UP!" Amoly screamed. All four of them magically made a dome in front of them and as soon as the lightning hit the shield, the girls were pushed back. But they held up the shield anyway.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Amoly yelled.

Meanwhile, the people had gathered in the Wu-Gui Palace, as Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey sealed and shielded the palace.

Tigress and Po were climbing the tower steps when they saw the scene from a small window.

"Amy…!" Tigress started to panic a little.

"If we hurry, we can get to Zang faster, c'mon!" Po said.

The two of them ran up, and found Zang meditating in a tiny room.

"MASTER ZAAAAAAAANG!" Po suddenly yelled.

"PO!" Tigress yelled at him.

"What!? Mikey told me you can't get his attention without yelling at him!" Po retorted.

Master Zang had fallen out of his trance, and was speaking random stuff. "I'm still curious about the chicken. Is it eating a rock? Can I cook him?"

The two of them just stared and looked at each other.

"Oh! Visitors." He finally said. "You are Amoly's friends right? But why she not come? What help she needs?"

"Thank you master, but Amoly is in a situation." Tigress said.

"Which you can see outside." Po finished.

Zang looked outside, and what he saw made his mouth drop open. "I know exactly what to do!" he said. "Stand back!"

He grabbed his green staff and powers it up.

Meanwhile, the four girls had been struggling to keep the shield up. But the lightning was too strong. The shield completely broke, and threw the girls back.

"Oh darn. This time she's tougher than we thought." Larotta complained.

All of a sudden, an even bigger streak of lightning went straight for the fallen girls. Amoly gasped. She immediately stood up and stepped in front of her friends. In the nick of time, she blocked the lightning with her staff. There was a bright explosion of light. At the same time, a green streak of light emerged from the tower, from Zang's staff. The clouds were dispelled.

The explosion ended. Talena, Larotta and Venus were safe, but where was Amoly?

"Amy?" Talena worriedly said. Suddenly she spotted Amoly lying unconscious right in front of them with a broken staff in her hand.

"Amy!" The three girls cried out.

Talena ran towards Amoly, kneeled down beside her, and got her head up. Venus and Larotta crowded around her.

"She's out cold." Talena said.

The villagers, with the boys, Po and Tigress soon arrived at the scene. Seeing Amoly unconscious, they started to panic.

"Don't panic people! Don't panic! She'll be fine! Really!" Venus said.

They carried Amoly to the nearest house and placed her on a cot. Some time later, Amoly started to regain consciousness.

"Look everyone! I think she's finally coming to!" Talena said.

"Thank goodness! At least she's not damaged!" said Venus.

"Uhhh… is she supposed to be twitching like that? She looks like a-"

"SHUT UP LARRY!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Sorry." Larotta said. "Old habits are hard to forget. So she's ok?"

"She's getting up, be quiet!" Tigress said.

Amoly opened her eyes to see a circle of blurry faces staring down at her; including Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Venus, Talena, Larotta, Po, Tigress and Master Zang.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. "Am I still in noodle land? Will someone please tell the room to stop spinning?"

Tigress facepalmed. Apparently she had forgotten that Amoly and her entire gang were really fond of noodles, and ate noodles at least five times a day.

"Oh gee whiz girl, you must be traumatized or something. Just close your eyes and take deep breaths." Larotta said.

"Okay Amy try to focus. How many fingers am I holding up?" Venus said as she held two fingers in front of Amoly's face.

"Fingers? Those look like bunny ears to me." Amoly muttered staring at Venus' blurry hand. That's when Talena totally lost it.

"BUNNY EARS!? NOODLES!? AMOLY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Talena yelled hysterically as she grabbed Amoly's shoulders and shook her as hard as she could. "I WANT MY OLD FRIEND BACK WITHOUT THE BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"Stop it Tali!" Venus scolded her. "If you keep shaking the poor girls like she's a rattle, she WILL BE BRAIN DAMAGED!"

"Sorry…" Talena apologized.

"Amoly is still a little disoriented." Master Zang explained. "But luckily nothing seems to be broken. Maybe she will feel better if we help her to get up on her feet."

"If we do get her up." Larotta mumbled.

"Po, get a bucket." Tigress said turning to Po.

Po nodded and did so. Talena motioned Tigress to do whatever.

Tigress put the cold water, along with the bucket on Amoly's head. Amoly suddenly jumped of the cot, shaking the water off herself and pulled the bucket off herself.

"Very funny Tigress! Very funny!" Amoly said, rather sarcastically.

Mikey gave her a bear hug. Master Zang handed her staff back to her after fixing it of course.

(Tigress POV)

Amoly was fine and all. And that was great. But now everyone was discussing about Ramona and who would find her.

Me and Po stepped out of the house.

"Po? I'm thinking, we should go." I said turning towards him.

"I don't have any better ideas. Let's tell Master Zang and leave."

"I already heard." Master Zang said coming behind them. "I do not blame you if you want to go home."

"What?" Po exclaimed. "No! We were talking about going to find Ramona!"

"Wait….! You are going?" Master Zang asked us. "No! I cannot allow this! It is too dangerous!"

"Master please!" I said. "We came here to help Amoly, not just sit around in the village and do nothing!"

"But how, and where will you find Ramona?" he asked us.

"We can help with that." Amoly and Mikey said, as they came up behind Master Zang.

"Wait! You are going too!?" Master Zang asked them. "I definitely cannot allow that! Amoly you are hurt already!"

"Come on Master! It was just a little hit in the head. I don't even feel it anymore!" Amoly countered.

"But-"

"I'm not going to change my mind Master. You should know. Father could never change my mind, and you won't be able to either. So please- let me go. The village is my responsibility." Amoly said.

Master Zang sighed. "Oh alright. You have my permission children. The four of you may go and find Ramona."

The four of us bowed and got ready to leave. But just as we were going to leave, Master Zang stopped us again.

"Children!" the elderly turtle shouted.

"Yes master?" Amoly asked.

"Promise me that you will all come back alive."

"We promise." We all said, and left the village.

As we left, Mikey seemed to be really excited.

"Oh yeah! Time to bust a witch! High – three!"

We all gave Mikey that 'High – three' high-five he wanted and set out.

 **Guys, lemme tell you one thing - I've already completed writing the full story in my notebook. All I have to do is type it up, and upload. Unfortunately, typing takes a lot longer than I thought. If I could upload from my phone, it would be a lot faster. If you have any suggestions on how I could upload the story from my android phone, please do tell me so that I can upload the story faster.**

 **Don't forget to give reviews guys! Keep dreaming!**


	7. Where are we going?

**Hi guys! J'arrive! How is everyone? I wanted to post put this chapter ASAP! So I didn't wait for many reviews. Although…** **PLEASE PEOPLE GIMME MORE REVIEWS!** **Ahem… sorry about the over drama. Well, anywho… ENJOY Dudes and Dudettedes! :)**

(Amoly POV)

We had set out to look for Ramona, but I honestly had no idea where to start. That's when I thanked my lucky stars that Mikey had come with us. Because he knew her last known location. I had been in the Jade Palace, and had ABSOLUTELY no idea.

"Ramona's last known location was the Ice Dragon peak. She went completely missing after that. That's when we got Amoly back." Mikey told us.

"Then that's where we'll start." I said.

"But it will take forever to reach there on foot!" Tigress perked up.

I shook my head. "Who said anything about walking?" I smirked. I brought out my staff and created a portal. Mikey, who was used to using portal tech, immediately went in. Po went in after. Tigress just stared at the portal.

I motioned her to just go. "Madame…" I said, pointing towards the portal. That was enough to make her go in. I went in last.

Everyone got out on the other side. "Amoly's transport system thanks passengers for boarding and hopes you come again later." I joked.

"Soooo… your staff… It transports?" Tigress asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "Father gave it to me as my first weapon when I was 10 years old. It was my first real contact with magic. Before that I was just trying to speed up the growth of flowers and doing totally useless crafts. Like making a cooker with lollipop sticks and glitter."

"Please don't remind me." Tigress moped as she remembered the time Amoly left the kitchen of the Jade Palace in a mess trying to do the same thing. And it took all day for the two girls to clean that mess up.

"Uhhhh… Tigress?" Po said as he turned around. "This is where I first met Feng-Huan."

"What?" I asked surprised. "Hmmm… Tigress! After I left, were there any cases of people going missing from the valley?"

Tigress thought for a moment, then answered. "Now that you mention it, there were. A few weeks after you left. Me and the rest of the five were told, but no matter how hard we tried, we never found those missing people. And to top it off, around that same time, a couple of monsters attacked the Jade Palace and tried to take away Monkey and Viper. But we beat them back. And now I know what those monsters were."

"What?" I asked.

"Hawk Moths."

"And besides that, I remember Feng-Huan giving reference to someone called Ramona when I met her." Po said.

I gasped. Apparently after beating back Ramona all those years ago, she tried to raise an army that would help her beat us. She created a few Hawk Moths, and settled on this mountain, where she also met Feng-Huan. They may have befriended each other, and may have also offered to help each other. Ramona wanted stronger soldiers, and Feng-Huan had a bone to pick with the Jade Palace. So they sent their Hawk Moths to the Jade Palace, to get the Furious Five, knowing fully well they were my friends.

By the time I processed all this in my head, I was in a state of complete shock. Ramona had made sure to target my friends after we beat her. She had placed the Furious Five in danger to get to me.

"Oh no!" I said to myself. "I totally screwed up! I should've finished Ramona when I first met her!"

"Well, we didn't do it then. We're gonna do it now!" Mikey reassured me.

(Tigress POV)

"Uhhh… Amy? Amy!" I said trying to get Amoly's attention.

"What?"

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to a light that was coming from the peak of the mountain.

"It's probably where we'll find Ramona. Let's move!"

We walked on the mountain passage, and gossiped. Amoly had this habit of never staying quiet while walking. She always liked to bring up conversations. I only humored her. I told her about the horrors of Mistress Mugan's Garnet Palace, the adventure with Master Ding's spirit orbs and Ke-Pa's attack on the valley.

"OK! I have patiently listened to three stories! Tigress, I have questions!" Amoly said.

"Ask away." I said.

"So you're telling me, that Po broke down the door when he could have just unbolted it? Huh, funny. But if you ask me, I think it was really sweet of him to be willing to change for you, and coming all the way to the Garnet Palace to get you back."

"When I heard Po, when I was locked in my room, I was surprised too. I mean, after how rudely I spoke to him."

"See! He cares! Just like I said! Ok, question number 2; Why in the world would you try to beat Po!? Trying to best someone never works out well!"

"I wasn't thinking that time."

"Take it from me. I remember the time I was trying to best Larotta in sparring. That didn't end well, lemme tell you. It was only because Larotta was my friend, that I actually ended up alive. Long story. Not that you want to hear. And you say you went inside Po's mind?"

"Yeah, and it was empty. Except for the food."

"I don't know about empty, but it reminds me of the time I went inside Mikey's mind."

"Wait! When did you go inside Mikey's mind!?"

"Long story- I'll explain later. Ok ok ok! Question number 3! Po actually died?"

"Yes. What happened in Gongmen city was bad enough. But this was worse."

"The hasty things that a person does when they are upset is often the truth. You hugged Po cause he was alive and you were happy about it. You only let him go because Master Shifu was standing there."

"Can't argue with that."

"You still gotta look into the fountain-"

"OK OK!" I yelled, before Amoly stirred the conversation to where I knew she was gonna take it. "Tell me about the time you went into Mikey's mind."

"Changing the subject huh? Well, I'll tell you anyway. It happened about two years ago. Donnie works more with alchemy, less with magic. So once, Mikey was struck by nightmare malaria; a disease in which you get stuck in your nightmares by huge bloodsuckers. To save Mikey, Donnie used his knowledge to send me into Mikey's mind; to find his inner self. And when I entered his mind, I found two hilarious things – first of all, Mikey's imaginary world is made completely made out of food, and second, Mikey's inner self is six years old."

And she told me the entire story.

(Po's POV; for the first time in forever XD)

"So you're saying you left because you were afraid of hurting someone, and met Feng-Huan on this mountain." Mikey asked me.

"Yeah, first she almost made me fall off the mountain. And then flew me back up."

"She was able to carry a 300 pound panda!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"290! To be exact!" I said a little insulted.

"Oh, you actually, measure your weight." Mikey laughed. "But lemme tell you something – just because the first of the Dragon Warrior ended up evil doesn't mean everyone of those turn evil!."

"I second that." I said.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" I asked turning to the girls behind us.

There was an even louder rumble.

"Amy what's going on?" Tigress asked Amoly.

"Somebody's having a sweet sixteen birthday party HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" Amoly yelled.

Suddenly this enormous worm like creature emerged from the ground.

"KATHATRAKONS!"

"Kathatra-what!?" I screamed.

"JUST RUUUNNNN!" Amoly yelled again.

With that we took off running with that thing behind us.

But the rumbling caused by the worm, resulted in an avalanche.

"Oh boy!" Amoly mused.

But then it became clear that we weren't running fast enough. For the next moment we were all buried in the snow.

(Normal POV)

The Kathatrakon, seeing that it's victims had disappeared; retreated back into the ground.

A part if the snow suddenly cleared, revealing the magic dome that Amoly had created to protect the four of them from the snow.

The dome was cleared.

"Mikey, you can open your eyes now." Amoly chuckled.

"Oh… I'm still alive." Mikey said as he stood up.

"I can barely see the mountain path now." Tigress moped.

"I see a path here." Po said pointing to a path.

"But I see one here too!" Mikey said pointing to another path.

"Wait, there weren't two paths here before." Tigress said.

"This is strange." Amoly said, thoughtfully. "We have to split up. Mikey and I will take the path on the right. Po, Tigress; take the path on the left. And remember, this may be a trap, so be very careful."

With that, they set out on their respective paths. But none of them knew what they were going to find.

 **Well, that's all for chapter 7. I promise for some Po and Tigress fluff in the next chapter. And there will also be a likeable new character. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:**

 **Peek 1**

" **I'll say it – I lied. I do have a favorite colour. You were right."**

" **Really? What is it?"**

 **Peek 2**

" **I just felt like my whole life got turned upside down."**

 **Po came up. "May I ask, who and… What you are?"**

 **Guys I need some advice too. Any idea how I can upload stories on fanfiction from my android phone? If you have an idea, please tell me, so that I can upload the story faster.**

 **À bientôt! Keep dreaming!**


	8. New Little Friend

**Hi guys! Just enjoy this chapter, okay? But do read my note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

(Tigress POV)

I knew it was quite obvious that we had to split up on the two roads. But I was starting to think that she did it only so that Po and I could be alone, which was making me a little nervous. Presently, Po was quieter than a rock. Very unusual in his case. Usually at a time like this he'd be asking me what my favorite colour is, and every time I would say that I don't have a favorite colour. It annoyed me when we were on a mission and he wouldn't shut up, but now I didn't like the silence either.

"Po?" I began.

"What? What is it?"

"I'll say it – I lied. I do have a favorite colour. You were right."

"Really? What is it?" Po asked excitedly.

"Jade." I answered. It felt like a huge weight off my brain.

"Jade? Is it because of the Jade Palace?"

"Yes but that is not the only reason. It's also someone."

"Oh…" Po moped with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Who is this lucky person?"

"No. It's my best friend."

"Are you referring to Viper or me?" Po asked. "Oh forget I asked!" he said laughing. Personally, I didn't see what was so funny. He sounded jealous a moment ago.

"You never told me what your favorite colour is." I said, deciding to lay it on him.

He looked at me and smiled. "It's orange."

I laughed and turned my head away. Who could've thought that Po's silliness would end up being so charming to me!

In sort of a strange way, I liked the snow too. The snowflakes were pretty, and the snow made the mountain sparkle.

"I never thought that snow could be so… beautiful." I commented.

"Yeah… it really is beautiful, right? But how about a little colour?"

At first, I thought this was Po talking, but when I turned around and looked at him, he just shrugged.

But then, who was this talking!?

"But how would snow look in green, or blue, or maybe in yellow? Wait, yellow and snow – No go!"

And finally this rambling dramble came right between me and Po. We gasped and stepped away.

"Am I right?" It asked.

I didn't know what the heck this was. Without thinking, I screamed and kicked it. But I may have accidently kicked it's head off. And that head landed in Po's hands. Imagine!

"Hi!" The head said to Po.

"You're creepy." Po said and tossed the head to me.

"I don't want it!" I yelled and tossed it back to him.

And thus we were tossing the head back and forth.

"C'mon! It's just a head!'

"Grab it!"

"Get it away from me!"

"Please don't drop my head." The headless body was walking between us.

Presently the head was in my hands. "EW! EW! THE BODY!" I yelled and threw the head on the body. It landed upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at here?" Why are you guys hanging off the earth like bats?" It asked.

"Okay, wait one second." I said. I bent down and turned over it's head.

"Oh! Thank you!" it said.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling.

"I just felt like my whole life got turned upside down."

Po came up. "May I ask, who and… what you are?" he asked this creature.

"Well, we got off on a bad start, so let's start over - Hello everyone! I'm Rakka Pakka! And I'm a rockman. And what's your name?"

"I'm Tigress."

"And who's this big pillow?"

"He's a panda. He's called Po."

"Hi Tigress! Hi Po!" Rakka Pakka said happily.

"Rakka Pakka? Did Ramona build you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And is she on this mountain?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why!" Po said. "Ramona has been a threat to the turtles for more than a decade now. We have to finish her."

"I wouldn't set out to find her if I were you." Rakka Pakka said. "She's got whole army at her command. She's got those big bat thingies, humongous worm thingies and now she's created Rock Golems. I was one of them. But I quit her service."

"We need to find Ramona. Please take us to her." I said.

"If you have to go, alright. Follow me!"

"Lead the way!" Po said.

With that we followed Rakka Pakka to where he was taking us.

Rakka Pakka was actually kinda cute. I think I may have overreacted a little when I first saw him. And he was quite cheerful.

We followed him for a while, until we reached a cave.

"This way everyone!" He chirped. "And here we are! Her cave!"

We entered the cave. But it was empty.

"This place is empty Rakka Pakka." I said turning to him.

"What, but! She was here the last time I saw her!" He stuttered.

"Tigress, check this out." Po said.

I looked at what Po was looking at. It was what Amoly was looking for. The Stone Crystal.

"Whoa…" I gasped.

"Ramona used it to create her every monster. It's powerful." Rakka Pakka said.

(Normal POV)

Tigress knew she wasn't supposed to touch it. But as the old saying goes – Curiosity killed the cat. Tigress, as if in a trance, touched the crystal.

(Po's POV)

I stared at the crystal. It was glowing even brighter now. I shielded my eyes. I figured this was the same crystal glowing on the peak of the mountain earlier. But how did it ever get here? Was it Ramona? Does she know we're here?

"Think maybe we should get out of here for now and tell Amoly?" I asked Tigress.

Just then, there was a bright explosion of light. Some magic hit me in the chest, and we were all thrown back in the explosion.

I groaned and tried to get up. But my chest hurt, and I found it hard to get up on my feet.

(A few moments earlier, Tigress had touched the crystal, causing it's magic to be unleashed with a big bang.)

"Po!" Tigress yelled as she helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." I said, as she pulled me up on my feet.

Suddenly the crystal dished out a huge Rock Golem.

"You see! That's what I was talking about!" Rakka Pakka said.

"RUN!" I yelled.

We stormed out of the cave and not a moment later, golem destroyed it. Golem picked up Rakka Pakka and threw him on a mound of snow.

That made me mad! I made a snowball and yelled "It is not nice to throw people!" I was gonna throw it, but Tigress stopped me.

"Whoa whoa whoa feisty pants! Do. Not. Do. That!" Tigress said as she held my throwing arm.

But the minute she let go… I threw it. That made Golem mad.

Tigress grabbed a long rope she saw at the opening of the now destroyed cave. "NOW RUN YOU MORON!" she yelled at me. And we ran. I only ran after scooping up Rakka Pakka.

The three of us ran as fast as we could until we put some distance between us and the Golem. Tigress tied the rope to a rock. But at that moment, the Golem caught up with us. Seriously, how does that thing run so fast!?

The impact broke a mound of snow under Rakka's feet and he fell down.

"Rakka Pakka!" I yelled, as me and Tigress lowered ourselves on the rope.

"KEEP GOOOOOIIIINNNNGGGGG!" Rakka Pakka yelled.

We were still lowering ourselves on the rope, but then the Golem began pulling the rope up.

(Normal POV)

Golem began to pull the rope up. Tigress, seeing that there was no other choice, cut the rope with her claws.

Both of them screamed as they fell. Within a few seconds they landed. But they weren't dead. Thank Goodness! This is because the snow was soft, and they landed unhurt.

"Hey, this was like landing on a pillow." Tigress commented.

"Oh! Rakka Pakka!" she exclaimed.

Rakka Pakka was there in front of her yelling. "I can't feel my legs! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Po came out of the snow. "Those are my legs."

"Oh…" Rakka said. "Hey do me a favor grab my butt!"

Po pulled Rakka out of the snow and put him on the rest of his body. "Oh that feels better." Rakka sighed.

Tigress was struggling to get out of the snow. Po pulled her out.

"Thank you." She said. "How's your head?" she asked as she touched Po's head.

"Owww! Ah! Nahh… I got a thick skull." Po said.

"I don't have a skull." Rakka said. "Or bones?"

"You're made of rocks." Po countered.

"We better get going." Tigress said. "We have to find Amoly and Mikey."

Po nodded. "Let's move!"

 **That's all there is for this chapter. How about some peeks for the next, eh?**

 **Peek 1:**

" **Did you guys have an accident or something?" Amoly asked him.**

" **I think we sort of did." Po replied.**

 **Peek 2:**

" **And you are-?"**

" **Oh! I'm Amoly. And this is Mikey. We're friends with Po and Tigress."**

 **Unfortunately guys, my next chapter will now only come a few months later. I'm telling you this so that you guys won't have to check back every single day for a new chapter. You can see my YouTube channel 'Bella Akemi Hamato' instead. It's the only channel with that name. Although, I can upload the rest of the chapters sooner, and a lot faster, if someone would tell me how I can upload stories from my android phone (using MI Note 4G). If I could upload from my phone, you'll get plenty of stuff from me in a short time. Otherwise, you may have to wait six months for each chapter.**

 **Now guys, I also want to give out my story ASAP! But to do that, I need to use my phone to upload stories.**

 **Please tell me if you have any ideas on how I can upload from my phone.**

 **Til' then – Keep dreaming!**


	9. Stoneheart

**Sooooooooo sorry…. Just read and enjoy this update.**

(Normal POV)

Po and Tigress hurried to the other side of the mountain. Amoly and Mikey had skidded of the snow of a steep cliff, and with a quick flip landed in front of them.

"Amy! Mikey! You're okay!" Tigress said, relieved.

"We're more worried about you." Mikey said. "Did a golem attack you?"

"Yes it did. How'd you know?" Po answered.

"Because we were attacked too. Did you find a Crystal?"

"Actually, we did. How'd you know that?"

"Huh. Wierd. We saw a Crystal too. On Ramona's staff."

"What!? Amoly, explanation!"

Amoly then turned to Tigress and Po.

"We got into a head on clash with Ramona. It was the first time I had seen her in years! She hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her! After all these years she oughta be a little older." Amoly said.

"Amoly... Stick to the point, will you?" Tigress said.

"Right, sorry. Well, Ramona attacked us. She had the real Stone Crystal on her black staff. I think the one you guys saw in... Where did you see it?"

"In a cave."

"In the cave was a carbon copy, from Donnie's standards. According to Ramona, it is a gem created by her to spread the magic. Whatever the heaven that means."

Po and Tigress exchanged confused glances.

"I don't get it." Po said.

"Does it look like I got it?" Amoly answered.

Tigress then shifted her attention to Po's shoulder, as she noticed that his fur was beginning to change color. His black fur was turning - grey?

"Uhh... Po? I think you should worry about you fur..." Tigress said.

"What?" Po said. "We just fell off a mountain, you should see you fur!"

"NO! I mean yours is turning grey!"

"It's-" Po looked down and also touched the fur on his shoulder. "What!? And why is it hard as stone!?"

"Did you guys have an accident or something? " Amoly asked Tigress.

"Oh boy!" Tigress started panicking. "It's because the magic I set off right!? This is all my fault! I-"

*SLAP!*

Amoly slapped Tigress. "Tigress get a hold on yourself!"

The four of them had been so caught up in their conversation, that none of them noticed Rakka Pakka. Mikey then suddenly did.

"Wait! What is that?" He said pointing at Rakka Pakka.

"Hi! I'm Rakka Pakka and I'm a rockman!"

"Rakka Pakka?" Amoly asked.

Rakka nodded.

"That's right! Rakka Pakka!" Amoly said, smiling at him.

"And you are-?"

"Oh! I'm Amoly, and this is Mikey."

"Hi Amoly! Hi Mikey!" Rakka Pakka said. "Actually there was an accident when we were in the cave."

"Hmm... Well, I suggest that Po should go back to Wu Gui Cun, with Mikey and Rakka Pakka. Have Po's gray fur checked out by Master Zang. Me and Tigress will... go ahead. Are you guys okay with that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled then. Mikey, Po and Rakka Pakka go back to the village; me and Tigress will come later.

Amoly zapped the portal, and Mikey, Po and Rakka Pakka went back to the village.

Once they had left, Amoly turned to Tigress.

"Now, explain what happened." She said as calmly as possible, to keep Tigress from panicking.

Tigress explained how due to her "cat instincts", that is to say her curiosity, she had touched the Stone Crystal, which was a cause of a huge flash of light. Somehow, something had struck Po in the chest, which both of them knew was the cause of his fur turning grey.

"This is all my fault. I should have never touched the Crystal." Tigress hung her head in shame.

"It's okay Ti. I'm sure Po will be fine. Master Zang will be able to help him. I know he can."

But unfortunately, Amoly was wrong. Po was NOT fine!

Rakka Pakka had explained to Master Zang of what had happened in the cave. After examining Po's stone-hard grey fur, he saw the danger Po was in - the danger of becoming a statue permanently - and no one could save him.

"Po, there is stone in your heart put there by the Crystal. If not removed, you will turn into a statue, forever!"

"What!? I'm gonna turn into a- You can remove it right!?" Po yelled.

"I cannot. I'm sorry Po. But do tell me, how did this happen?" Zang asked him.

"Tigress touched the Crystal, and there was an explosion and I was hit. Why?"

"If Tigress was the one who touched the Crystal, she herself may be the only one who could break the Stone that has been put in your heart. But unfortunately, I do not know how."

 **I'm having my tenth grade board exams okay? Sorry…**

 **Next chapter will come out after a while.**


End file.
